


Szachy są wszystkim

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock prosi Mycrofta o przysługę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szachy są wszystkim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Is Chess (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337636) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Tytuł oryginału: Scotch  
> Autorka: earlgreytea68  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Mąka
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: lekki slash (za kilka rozdziałów, na razie bardzo niewinnie) i przekleństwa

**Część I. Szachy są wszystkim**

Życie bardzo wielu ludzi można objaśnić przy pomocy instrukcji obsługi. A przynajmniej bardzo wielu ludzi lubi się łudzić, że tak właśnie jest. Kupują magazyny o błyszczących okładkach opatrzone nagłówkami, które obiecują dostarczyć „wskazówek" w wielu różnych kwestiach. Diagnozują choroby poprzez strony internetowe, pochłaniają programy telewizyjne, które mówią, co w modzie, a co passé, kupują książki o idiotycznych tytułach sugerujących, że płcie pochodzą z różnych planet. Słuchają różnorodnej, bezmyślnej paplaniny i wczytują się w nią, sądząc, że czerpią z tego jakieś logiczne, sensowne porady. Że wskazuje się im jakąś ścieżkę, jakąś oczywistą _drogę_.  
Mojego życia nie dałoby się wyjaśnić żadną instrukcją obsługi. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie chciałbym życia tak prostego i tak nudnego. Czy zdarzyło się wam kiedyś usiąść i wyjaśnić komuś reguły obowiązujące w szachach? Nienawidzę wyjaśniać reguł szachów. Dlatego, że żadne reguły nigdy nie powiedzą, jak wygrać. To albo się wie, albo nie. Ja zawsze wiedziałem. Nie mówię tego kierowany pychą. Po prostu zawsze wiedziałem. Życie jest ogromną szachownicą. Możecie próbować czytać instrukcję, możecie nauczyć się zasad, ale to nie przyniesie wam zwycięstwa. W końcu zdacie sobie sprawę, że wy czytaliście instrukcję, a ja ograłem was pół roku wcześniej. Po prostu nie usłyszeliście, jak w międzyczasie szepnąłem wam do ucha: „Szach mat".  
Szachy są wszystkim. To tylko kwestia skali. Nauczyła mnie tego moja matka. To właśnie moja matka była strategiem w naszej rodzinie. Zarządzanie dużą posiadłością wymaga niemal takich umiejętności strategicznych, jak zarządzanie armią na polu bitwy. Jako dziecko obserwowałem moją matkę. Grała w szachy sama ze sobą, gdzieś pomiędzy wyrażaniem zgody na układ siedzeń podczas uroczystych kolacji, wyrzucaniem i zatrudnianiem służby a wyłudzaniem od znajomych pieniędzy na szczytne cele, które aktualnie wybrała. Grała w szachy i mówiła do mnie, obracając pionek smukłymi palcami. „Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie" – mówiła i stanowczo stawiała pionek, który wydawał ciężki, bardzo satysfakcjonujący _stuk_ , gdy uderzał o szachownicę. Dźwięk podjęcia decyzji to dźwięk pionka stawianego na szachownicy. Nie pamiętam czasów, w których nie znałem zasad szachów. I niemal nie pamiętam czasów, gdy nie wygrywałem. Tylko mojej matki nigdy nie udało mi się pokonać.  
„Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie". Miała rację. Kółko dyplomatyczne w szkole dla chłopców w Eton nie było niczym innym niż układ pionków, gońców i wież. Każda figura miała określone zasady ruchu, a właśnie dzięki tym zasadom wiedziało się, jak wygrać. Zaś światowa polityka nie jest niczym innym niż szkolne kółko dyplomatyczne na wielką skalę. Niczym innym niż partia szachów w salonie mojej matki, partia ogromnego kalibru. I pionki, uderzając o szachownicę, dźwięczą nieco głośniej.  
Jeden, jedyny raz, gdy zapragnąłem instrukcji obsługi, chodziło o Sherlocka. Tylko na Sherlocka – tylko na niego, w całym moim życiu, ze wszystkich rzeczy na tej planecie – spojrzałem i nie wiedziałem jak _wygrać_. Przypuszczam, że można mi to wybaczyć, bo sądzę, że pełnię dla niego tę samą funkcję i, jakimś cudem, poprzez obustronny niepokój, który w sobie wzbudzamy, osiągnęliśmy niechętne _d_ _étente_. A jednak… Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy, gdy moja matka uczyła mnie, że „Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie", zaliczała do „wszystkiego" także i Sherlocka.  
Och, nie wiem. Myślę – gdy już o tym myślę – że Mamusia też nie do końca wiedziała, co zrobić z Sherlockiem. Myślę też, że dokładnie tak samo nie do końca wiedziała, co zrobić z Ojcem. Sposób myślenia Ojca podobny był do sposobu myślenia Sherlocka: jego mózg został stworzony dla nauki, a jednocześnie nieustannie pociągała go filozofia. Człowiek zakochany w porządku i logice, w rozważaniach nad kwestiami: „dlaczego" oraz „z jakiego powodu", nieustannie zmieniający zdanie, by odnaleźć odpowiedzi. Sherlocka cechuje wyobraźnia – ogromne, nieposkromione zasoby wyobraźni. Był jeszcze chłopcem, gdy, po śmierci Mamusi, nagle stałem się za niego odpowiedzialny i uznałem, że jest nie do zniesienia. Zapytałem, kim chce zostać, a on odparł: „Piratem". Piratem. Wielkie nieba, co należy zrobić, gdy osoba, nad którą sprawuje się kuratelę, mówi, że chce zostać _piratem_? Powiedziałem mu, że musi pójść do Eton. Odpowiedział, że piraci nie chadzają do Eton, i przypuszczam, że było to niezaprzeczalnie logiczne. Ja także byłem niezaprzeczalnie logiczny. Tacy są Holmesowie. A Holmesowie nie są _piratami_.  
Ale kimże jestem, by tak twierdzić? W ogóle nie przypominam mojego ojca, poza tym ledwie go znałem. Żałuję, że _Sherlock_ go nie poznał. Myślę, że więcej by skorzystał z obecności kogoś podobnego do siebie, kogoś, kto byłby w stanie wytrzymać wszystkie skoki myślowe i meandry jego pokręconego w szalone esy-floresy umysłu. Ale Ojciec zmarł, zanim Sherlock nauczył się chodzić, zanim urosłem na tyle, by go pojąć. Pozostaliśmy sami: Mamusia, ja i nasza wspólna gra w szachy; wszyscy przerażeni holmesowskim pierwiastkiem rodziny. Może Holmesowie jednak _byli_ piratami. Może, gdyby nie oczyszczać naszej rodowej historii, okazałoby się, że zaczęliśmy jako piraci? Ostatecznie, kimże są piraci, jeśli nie strategami? I oni grają w szachy, tyle że – mówiąc szczerze – nieco bardziej rozrywkowe niż te, w które gram ja.  
Ludzie, którzy dopiero co nas poznali, powiedzą wam, co następuje: Sherlock i ja jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Nie różnimy się od siebie specjalnie. Zdradzę wam mój wielki sekret: ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Obaj możemy być inteligentni – inteligentniejsi niż przeciętny człowiek – ale nasze inteligencje nie są podobne. To, jak sądzę, wielki sekret, który ukrywam przed _nim_.  
Bo doprawdy, co można robić, gdy samemu jest się tylko młodym chłopakiem, świeżym studentem, nagle obarczonym zadaniem wychowania młodszego brata, którego się nie zna i o którym się rzadko myśli? Co można zrobić, gdy nigdy nie dawało się rady wmówić sobie, że istnieją do takich rzeczy gotowe instrukcje obsługi? „Szachy są wszystkim, Sherlocku". Oto, czego go nauczyłem. Ale to była moja lekcja. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, sądzę, że on wcale nie powinien jej odebrać.  
Nie doceniałem jego umiejętności nawiązywania kontaktów międzyludzkich. Miałem go i założyłem, że jemu wystarczy, gdy będzie miał mnie. Ale zawsze się przeciwko temu buntował, zawsze był niepokorny i pełen żalu. A kiedy krąg jego przyjaciół się rozrasta, coraz trudniej utrzymać pionki na wodzy. Doktor Watson nie jest kłopotliwy, zacząłem mu ufać jako sprzymierzeńcowi w partii szachów, której celem jest zapewnienie Sherlockowi bezpieczeństwa. Także inspektor Lestrade okazał się przydatny. Ale jestem doskonale świadomy, że popełniałem błędy, rozszyfrowując psychikę mojego brata. Szczególnie ostatnimi czasy. Całkowite fiasko związane z Irene Adler było moją winą, moją pomyłką, wynikłą z niecierpliwości i nietypowej dla mnie mylnej interpretacji sytuacji na szachownicy. No cóż, na szachownicy mojego brata, więc to pewnie mniej nietypowe niż chciałbym sądzić.  
Czasem się zastanawiam, czy Sherlocka zszokowałaby świadomość, że celem naszej szczególnej partii szachów jest dla mnie jego szczęście. Lubię wiedzieć, że owszem. _Wiem_ to w dniach takich jak ten, gdy dzwoni po przysługę. „Witaj, drogi bracie. _Jak się masz?_ Jest taka sprawa, potrzebuję dostępu do Baskerville. _Wszystkich możliwych_ dostępów do Baskerville. Na, oooch, nie wiem, na jeden dzień". Zadaje pytanie, a ja słucham fałszywej słodyczy w jego głosie i wiem, że nie oczekuje, że dam mu to, o co prosi, a na pewno nie bez zażądania czegoś w zamian. To prawda, zazwyczaj bym tego nie zrobił i wiem, że zaburzam zasady naszej szczególnej partii szachów, ale nie odpowiadam bezmyślnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, nigdy nie powiedziałem niczego tak celowo.  
\- Tak – odpowiadam. – Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Dla ciebie i Johna, o ile dobrze rozumiem?  
Milczy.  
\- No dobrze – mówię, chcąc się rozłączyć. – Zadzwonię…  
\- Co się dzieje? – pyta. Wiedziałem, że to zrobi.  
\- Nic – odpowiadam. Wiedziałem też, że to powiem, jeśli zapyta.  
\- Mycrofcie… - Nie dramatyzuj – odpowiadam i rozłączam się.  
\- Musimy zapewnić mojemu bratu i doktorowi Watsonowi dostęp do Baskerville. Całkowity dostęp. Na dwadzieścia cztery godziny – mówię do tego asystenta, który akurat znajduje się najbliżej.  
\- Kiedy, sir? – pyta on niedowierzająco.  
\- Jak najszybciej. Natychmiast – odpowiadam nieuważnie. Wychodzi. Mój telefon dzwoni – SMS. Zerkam.  
 _Nie skończyliśmy. SH_  
Wsuwam telefon do kieszeni i obserwuję twarz Moriarty'ego przez lustro weneckie, na którym wydrapał litery S H E R L O C K.  
\- Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie – przypominam sobie na głos. A uczucia nie stanowią o przewadze.


End file.
